Happy Birthday
by IchBinDinosaur
Summary: Derek takes Casey out for her birthday, but they both end up being surprised.


Derek walks into the apartment that he shares with Casey and when he gets to his room, he smiles as he sees the concert tickets he bought her for her birthday. Derek told Casey he would take her out to dinner tonight as a birthday present, but didn't tell her that they were also going to a concert. She was suspicious at first, but later on agreed.

"Case, are you ready," he yells after changing into different clothes.

Casey walks out of her room wearing a white blouse and a pair of navy blue skinny jeans. "Just about. I need to put on my shoes and jacket." Derek sits down on their sofa and watches part of a TV show that he's not really interested in. "Okay, I'm ready."

Derek looks away from the TV screen and smiles at the blue-eyed brunette. He stands up and steps out the door with Casey. But not before giving her a playful shove with a smirk on his face.

* * *

Derek struts out of the hotel bathroom in just his pajama bottoms. Though he walks around their apartment like this all the time, Casey still blushes at the sight. "Derek," he looks at her. "I didn't know we'd be staying in a hotel, so I don't have any clothes. Could I wear that v-neck you wore tonight?"

He nods. "It's hanging on the back of the door. I have a pair of shorts in my suitcase if you want to wear them."

Casey grabs the shorts and goes into the bathroom, stripping off her blouse, bra, and jeans. She feels her face heat up when she it crosses her mind that she'll be sleeping in the same bed with Derek.

"I can sleep on the floor," Derek says as she slowly walks out, tying her hair into a bun. She notices him doing a double-take.

She tugs on his wrist. "Come on." Casey pulls back the covers of the bed and slides in. She leaves enough room for Derek to slide in after her.

Derek hisses when he lays his head on the pillow and Casey scrunches her eyebrows in confusion. "I think I slept at a weird angle last night."

"Lay on your stomach." Derek does as told and feels her place her knees on either side of his body. Soon, her hands are working the knots in his back.

He feels nails lightly graze his skin from his lower back to his shoulders and back again and lets out an involuntary moan. "Casey, you're going to have to stop."

Casey widens her eyes and slowly slips off his back and onto her side of the bed. Derek opens his eyes to look at her and can see her blushing even in the dark room. They stare at each other for a while.

"Thank you for my birthday present, Derek. I had a lot of fun."

"Case," he pushes a lock of her brown hair away from her face so he can see her eyes. "Happy Birthday." Derek wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her closer, putting his head in the crook of her neck. As he hears her breathing become slower, he places a kiss on her collarbone and Casey cuddles into his side in her sleep. "I love you, Klutzilla."

* * *

Casey buries herself deeper into Derek's bare chest as she wakes up. Their legs are tangled together and her (Derek's) shirt has risen above her navel. His hand is placed on her thigh (fingertips under the shorts) rubbing up and down. Casey shakes him a little, "Derek."

"Yeah?" Derek moves around a little bit and opens his eyes, smiling at the blue-eyed beauty. His fingers tickle her leg as he withdraws his hand.

Casey closes her eyes and giggles. "Der-_ek_, that tickles!"

He smirks before kissing her jaw and rolls them to where he was now over her. They lace their fingers together, looking into each other's eyes. His brown irises drowning in her blue ones – ones that remind him of sapphires. She was beautiful, absolutely breathtaking, and just her voice made his knees go weak.

Derek hears her breath hitch and knows she is just as nervous as he is at the fact that they are now crossing the line that has been getting thinner and thinner since they were 15. He notices Casey starting to sit up so he moves back too. She rests her right hand on his cheek.

The young man finds himself leaning into her touch and kissing her thumb, her palm, and - lastly - her wrist. He looks at her under his eyelashes and wraps his arms around her waist, interlocking his hands behind her back. Derek moves his head down to the crook of her neck, sucking and biting at her skin.

The sound of Casey's moan is drowned out by the sound of her cell phone echoing throughout the room, causing them to quickly move apart. She takes the silver phone that was on the bedside table and pushes 'answer'. She gazes at Derek as he paces the room, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Derek and I will be there in a couple hours." Derek raises his head at the mention of his name and sees Casey's widen eyes. "Bye, George. Tell Mom I love her."

Derek's voice fills her ears. "What's going on?"

"My mom is in labor."

* * *

Casey and Derek drive from the hotel to London in almost complete silence. The only sound in the Prince was Casey talking to Lizzie over the phone, getting information about her mom and the baby.

"The baby isn't here, yet. Okay, Case? The doctor said it could be another hour."

Casey sighs and takes a sip of her coffee that she bought when they stopped for gasoline. "Okay. What room number is she in again?"

* * *

Casey unbuckles her seatbelt after they find a space in the parking garage. "They're on floor 3, room 426."

Derek nods as they locked the doors to the car after they get out. They step onto an elevator alone and stand there awkwardly.

"Derek," Casey sighs. "We need to talk about what happened this morning." She runs her fingers through her hair out of nervousness.

"We will," Derek replies. "It can wait until we get back to the apartment." He presses a kiss to her temple and wraps an arm around her shoulder, rubbing it softly with his thumb.

They find their family with ease and are almost tackled to the ground by an excited Marti.

"Smerek!" A wide smile makes its way onto Derek's face as the little girl jumps into his arms. "I missed you, Smerek."

He squeezes her tightly. "I missed you too, Smarti." Derek kisses the top of her head and adjusts her to where she is now on his side. He walks toward Lizzie and Edwin and ruffles their hair, much to their dismay.

"How's mom," asks Casey. She gives Lizzie a hug and as she goes to give Edwin one, he shies away.

"She's having the baby right now." Lizzie looks Casey over, taking in the light bruise on her neck and whispers, "Who gave you the hickey, Casey?"

The young woman blushes and clears her throat. "I'm going to go get a coke. Anyone else want one?" They shake their heads 'no'.

"I'll go with you." Derek sets Marti down and walks beside Casey to the vending machines that are behind the corner. Derek pulled Casey close and kisses her, burying his hands into her hair.

"Der-_ek_," she exclaims after pulling away. She sees him smirk. "Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti are right around the corner!"

He rests his forehead against hers. "I just wanted to show you that this morning meant something. Okay? I'm not giving this up. I'm not giving _you_ up."

Lizzie and Edwin walk side by side while following their older siblings to the hospital room that Nora and the baby now occupied.

"Casey and Derek are together."

Edwin faces his girlfriend slash partner in crime. "I thought I was the only one who noticed," he states and grabs her hand to rub small circles with his thumb.

She giggles. "Definitely not." Edwin smiles and squeezes her hand once before he lets go.


End file.
